


Pleasures (R18+)

by Chika_Ann



Series: Explore My Dungeons [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Foreplay, Kinks, Sex, Smut, Tattoos, moans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 16:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: Felt like writing shameless smut. My OC for DnD, Karma with my friends OC for DnD, Shiro. The two are the lovers of our party. Set in a modern AU. This has nothing to do about our adventures, I literally just felt like writing a sex scene, as horrible as it is.This is R18+ you've been warned about shameless smut.





	Pleasures (R18+)

Karma twisted her auburn hair around her fingers as she slowly backed into the wall, her tongue swiping across her lips while she watched the man on the other side of the room. “Is my rabbit getting dominate now?” Her lilac eyes almost seemed to glow in the dimly lit hotel room as Shiro snapped the belt off from his waist, holding it like it was a whip. Karma let out an excited little noise when the shorter male pushed the round glasses up his nose.  
“You seem excited, little wolf. I thought we talked about your five finger discounts.” Shiro slowly walked to her, twirling his finger in the air, motioning for her to turn around. His dark brown eyes glittered with the hunger he only had for her, watching as she slowly turned around. His eyes moved down her slender body, drinking in the way her dark dress hugged every curve of her hips. He licked his lips, flicking his wrist so his belt lashed out, the end just flicking over the peak of her ass. The whimper she made had a shiver going down Shiro’s spine.  
Karma leaned into the wall, her nails scoring down the old wallpaper. She shivered when she felt his hand on her hip, then he moved and her dress was being pushed up and over her ass, revealing the silky black thong that protected nothing. She let out another whimper when she felt him snap the garter that held her stockings up. She didn’t dare look back at him, he usually let her have control of their sex lives, when he took control, it took Karma to a whole new level. A gasp left her when she heard him snap the belt together and then slap the folded belt across her ass.  
Shiro watched the way her ass jiggled when the belt slapped across the soft skin. His eyes were cool as he slapped the belt against her dark skin once more. He reached down, situating his pants with a grunt. He let out a shuddering breath as he dropped the belt and smacked her ass, grabbing a handful.  
Karma let out a shaky breath, pushing her hips out more when she heard the distinctive “zip” of him undoing his zipper. She couldn’t help how wet she became from the thought of him pushing into her. She let out whimpers, the way he took his time was driving her up the wall. She started to turn her head to snap at him when she felt his mouth on her core. Her eyes widened and her knees grew weak as she struggled to keep her head clear.  
Shiro spread her lips apart, his mouth working against her clit while a thumb slipped in, rubbing her slit. He nipped at the sensitive bud, earning himself a wild moan. He smirked and sucked on it, letting her moans fill the air of the room they were in. His name rolled from her tongue as he abused her clit. He pulled back, nipping at the curve of her ass, licking his lips when she twitched for him. “What’s wrong, wolf?”  
Karma let out a loud moan when she felt a finger slide easily into her went cunt, her insides flipped and twisted while he pushed his fingers into her. She moved her hips, riding his fingers while she moaned for him. “Sh-Shiro! Please…! Please!”  
“Please? Please what?” Shiro purred, watching the way her pussy swallowed his fingers. He kept his hand still, letting her do all the work. He could feel her walls contract on his digits. She was so easy when he got her worked up like this. He moved his hand away, her desperate moan cause goosebumps all along his skin. “Bed. Now.”  
The simple command had Karma eagerly moving to the bed, but before she crossed the room to the plush looking bed, she saw him signal her to undress. She grabbed the bottom of her dress, easily dancing from the skintight cloth. She stood before him in her black thong and garter with a matching black lacey bra. Karma watched as her lover ate her up with his eyes, enjoying the taunt skin over fine muscle. She sat on the bed, her hands resting on her knees as she watched him, waiting for his next command.  
Shiro licked his lips again, the woman in front of him looked like a fucking present that was just waiting to be unwrapped. He wanted to tear into her, but he enjoyed savoring her. She was only obedient with him every now and again, usually so eager to ride his cock. He stood in front of her, his fingers touching her chin, tipping her head back until she was staring up at him. “You’re a tease, you know that?”  
Karma purred as she slowly reached up, tugging at the waistline of his pants, when he didn’t object, she slowly pushed them down. Her soft hands ran over the bulge, a breathy moan leaving her as she slowly freed his mass. She bit her lip, lust clouding her eyes as she pulled away from his hand on her jaw and bending over to pull his cock to her lips.  
Her lips barely grazed the tip when a hand tangled into her hair and yanked her back. She gasped, her nails biting into the strong thighs in front of her. “Ah, did I tell you that you could do that?”  
Lilac eyes met dark brown ones, excitement burning in those beautiful lilac pools. Shiro kicked his pants to some different part of the room before rubbing the back of her head, grinning at her. “I’m still wearing my shirt, wolf.”  
Karma sat up straight, sitting in a way that let her belly brush up against his cock while she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. She leaned in, licking the tanned skin and the dark tattoos that covered his muscles. She nipped at various spots, listening to the hitch in his breath when she teased him. Her nails scored down his hips to his thighs, earning her a shiver of excitement. She slid her thumbs into the sides of her thong and garter, forcing them over her hips and ass then to the floor. With expert precision, her bra was flung across the room.  
Shiro watched as she slid back on the bed, the only thing on her were her thigh high stockings. He watched her hands, one went to a breast, squeezing and toying with her nipple while the other spread her wet lips for him. He listened to her pants and whimpers as he drank her in, memorizing the way she played with herself for him, the way her hips twitched when her fingers rolled over her nipple or flicked around her clit.  
Karma gasped when he grabbed her hips, the muscles in his arms and torso flexing as he yanked her to the edge of the bed until her hips were hanging off the edge. He slid himself between her legs, smirking down at her when she dug her heels into his lower back. He lined the head of his cock up to her core, giving her a small thrust in warning before he sank into her.  
The moan that left her lips had Shiro tipping his head back in pleasure. He kept a tight hold on her hips, his hips grinding against hers. Shiro looked back down at his lover, her arms were stretched out over her head, gripping the sheets as he thrust his hips. Her back was arched, and her face was pressed against her arm as she moaned for him. He kept the roll of his hips slow, wanting to draw out her pleasure as much as his own.  
Karma squirmed beneath her lover, her heels dug against his ass more, trying to urge him into picking up the pace. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible. She turned her head, giving him an erotic look as his name rolled from her lips. “Sh-Shiro…! More! I love you so much!”  
Shiro leaned down, catching a breast with his lips, nipping at the sensitive skin as he listened to her moan. He complied to her begging, his hips slamming into hers. His skin crawled as he listened to the wet slaps of their skin. He pulled back, her breasts popping from his mouth, a thin line of saliva keeping his lips connected to her plush breast. “I love you, Karma.” His fingers dug into her hips, as he slammed into her, his cock stretching her poor walls out.  
Karma pulled him back down against her breasts, rolling her hips beneath him as she cried out for him. She dug her nails into the back of his neck, moaning louder and louder as her insides seized up on her rabbit. She smiled when she heard his moans for her. She shifted her hips, pulling him closer to the bed before she flipped them, making him sit on the edge while she rode his cock.  
Shiro’s face was red as he watched the woman above him use his cock for her pleasure. He wrapped his arms tight around her waist, pulling her in so he could hide his face between her soft breasts. He thrust up into her, his hips shaking with the effort to keep going. “Kar… Kar… dammit…”  
The look in her eyes changed like she flipped a switch, the lustful glaze was gone, replaced by hunger. She tipped his head back, kissing him sloppily as she rotated her hips, swirling them all the way down his mass. She pulled back, her tongue swiping across her lips. “I can feel you twitching, rabbit. Are you almost finished?”  
Shiro felt his joints go numb with pleasure as she pulled up, then slam back down with a wet smack. He pulled her back down into a hungry kiss, his tongue fighting hers as he gripped her ass in his other hand, helping her move quickly. A few more strokes and his cock twitched inside of her, cum spilling into her hot womb.  
Karma moaned into the kiss as her body spasmed in response to his release. She shivered as an orgasm rolled from her core and out to the tips of her fingers and the bottoms of her feet. She pulled back, a smile on her lips. “I love when you fill me, rabbit.” She purred as she stared to get up. A gasp left her when he gripped her body, keeping her firmly on is cock.  
Shiro slowly stood, keeping her body locked on his. He carried her like that to the side of the bed, moving them until they were tangled up in each other at the pillows. He rolled her onto her back, his hips immediately grinding against hers as he began the next round, her moans of pleasure only fueling his desire for her. “Then I’ll fill you up all night, my wolf.”


End file.
